Plan B
by kancchan
Summary: Alternatywne rozwiązanie. Plan B, bo każdy musi mieć w swoim życiu osobę, do której może wrócić w każdej chwili.


_Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś spróbować chociaż na trochę __**to**__ polubić. _

_Gdybyś nie polubił, mógłbyś odejść jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ja nigdy nie powiedziałbym ci jak tak naprawdę się czuję._

_Ale byłby to czysty blef, bo nigdy się tak nie czułem…_

Zacisnąłem dłoń na długopisie tak mocno, aż knykcie mi zbielały. Po chwili zacząłem manewrować narzędziem do pisania z jednej do drugiej ręki, próbując tym samym uspokoić szaleńczy bieg myśli.

„Jezu, co za pierdoły!"

Nie miałem pojęcia kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, ale pamiętałem dobrze moment, kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy…

* * *

Wtedy była chyba końcówka marca, ferie wiosenne chyliły się szybkim krokami ku końcowi. Nastoletnia populacja narodu japońskiego przypomniała sobie o widmie zbliżającego się okołoszkolnego szaleństwa i szturmami terroryzowała wszystko, co się dało, ażby tylko maksymalnie wykorzystać ostatnie dni wolności.

Czułem ukłucie zazdrości gdzieś w okolicy pępka, ale nie brałem udziału w ostatnich dniach parady nieokrzesanego współżycia z naturą.

To nie tak, że uważałem się za kogoś lepszego. Mimo najszczerszych prób podjęcia z kimkolwiek dłuższej konwersacji, nie potrafiłem znaleźć wspólnego języka z bogatymi snobami, dlatego też na okres przeprowadzki nie było nawet mowy o zaciśnięciu więzi z nowymi sąsiadami i zasadami.

W duchu cieszyłem się, że to wszystko się kończy.

Wcale nie było mi przykro, gdy pomachałem na „do widzenia" gimnazjum, które przyswoiło do mojej głowy ponurą gonitwę od szpitala do kolejnego. Aż w końcu zmuszało do powrotu do domu, w którym panowała taka wykańczająca atmosfera, że miałem ochotę zamordować dziesięć razy lustro każdego ranka.

„Wena mnie opuściła", pomyślałem refleksyjnie i westchnąłem głęboko, dając upust frustracji, gdy pojąłem, że od dwóch minut wpatruję się tempo w boisko do kosza.

W ramach rekreacji, rozglądnąłem się dookoła, szukając nowej ofiary i aż uniosłem brwi w uprzejmym zdziwieniu, gdy dostrzegłem w zasięgu swojego wzorku samotną personę, która siedziała na ławce pośród dzikiego tłumu, prowadząc namiętny romans z bandażem.

Wykrzywiłem usta w triumfalnym uśmiechu, przeprowadzając szybki i taktyczny rezonans.

Dzieci snobów rozpoznaje się po idealnie wyprasowanym kołnierzu i schludnie, równo przystrzyżonej fryzurze.

Z góry założyłem, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, ale mimo wszystkich wcześniejszych doświadczeń podszedłem do nieznajomego, bo każdy sposób był dobry, aby zabić niedzielną nudę.

— Cześć — zagadnąłem dziarsko.

Nie zaszczycił mnie nawet jednym pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Nadal owijał swoje palce lewej dłoni bandażem jak nie jedna rasowa pielęgniarka.

— Cześć — powtórzyłem już trochę głośniej, pochylając się nad nim. Gdy tylko zlokalizowałem przy jego boku maskotkę imitującą białego misiaczka aż nie mogłem wyjść z zachwytu. Poczułem z nim mentalną więź i może dlatego usiadłem obok, zabierając zabawkę na kolana. — Jestem Takao, a ty? — podjąłem kolejną syzyfową próbę, dając mu sójkę w bok. Nie byłem tak cierpliwy, ażeby czekać aż w końcu mnie dostrzeże.

Podziałało. Uniósł głowę i zerknął na mnie przelotnie. Nie umknął mi fakt, że zmarszczka przyozdobiła jego czoło.

Wtedy jeszcze nie miałem pojęcia, że to oznaka zbliżającej się zagłady.

— Midorima Shintaro — mruknął jakby od niechcenia, zabierając mi chwilową zabawkę sprzed nosa.

— To bardzo długie imię — zauważyłem, „a nazwisko ma odzwierciedlać szaloną barwę na głowie, tak?", dodałem już bardziej złośliwie w myślach, nie mając zamiaru dzielić się tą uwagą z całym światem.

Prawda była taka, że byłem zbyt otwarty i przy niezadowoleniu tłumu często gadałem, co mi ślina na język przyniosła i może to był główny powód, dla którego miałem problemy z adaptacją w terenie? Nie potrafiłem zmieścić się w uniwersum.

— Ma tylko dwie sylaby. To nie jest jeszcze długie imię — kontratakował, tym razem zatrzymując swój wzrok dużej na mojej zadowolonej twarzy. — Yoshimatsu albo Tagashashi to długie imiona.

Przez chwilę myślałem, że żartuje, ale minę miał tak grobową, że po moim ciele przeszły ciarki.

„Sci-fi", przeszło mi przez myśl, kiedy znów oddał się swojej fascynującej czynności.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedziałem luźno. — Nie zapamiętam twojego imienia, Shin-chan — dodałem, postanawiając, że dziś będzie „Shin-chanem".

— Złośliwie?

Na twarzy Shin-chana pojawiła się dziwna ekspresja, której nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować. Zastosowałem jedyną skuteczną obronę – zamrugałem parę razy i zaśmiałem się tak głośno, że kilka par oczu zwróciło się w naszym kierunku, zaintrygowane moim stanem ducha.

— Nie — zapewniłem, gdy już ogarnąłem swoje emocje do takiego stopnia, że mogłem w miarę normalnie oddychać.

Shin-chan zmierzył mnie uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Grasz w koszykówkę — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, poprawiając kwadratowe okulary na swoim nosie.

— Spodziewałem się takiej dedukcji po przedstawicielu Generacji Cudów — przyznałem po chwili, gdy moją twarz rozświetlił szczery uśmiech.

— Wiedziałeś? — zdziwił się uprzejmie, zgarniając do jednej ręki maskotkę.

— Od początku — zapewniłem, gdy wstał bezceremonialnie z ławki. Może tylko mi się wydawało, może to tylko wybryk mojej wyobraźni, ale miałem wrażenie, że on także w tamtym momencie wykrzywił usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Do zobaczenia — odparł w końcu po chwili zastanowienia i oddalił się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

* * *

— Dlaczego?! — zawyłem teatralnie. — Dlaczego, do cholery, nie mogę ani razu trafić do tego cholernego kosza?! — podjąłem kolejny raz desperacko, gdy stojący obok mnie Shin-chan dopijał swoją zupę z czerwonej fasoli.

— Może dlatego, że kiepski z ciebie koszykarz — zaczął swoją próbę perswazji, gdy kolejny raz tego dnia wysłałem mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

Pociągnąłem ponoru nosem i wypuściłem piłkę z ręki w geście kapitulacji. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że to tylko początek jakiegoś wyjątkowo skomplikowanego planu, dzięki któremu będę mógł zdobyć chociaż jeden punkt z uwagi na to, że Shin-chan skoncentrował dłuższe spojrzenie na gumowej kaczce, która obserwowała nasz „jeden na jeden" od dłuższego czasu. Jednakże zamiast pomysłu przyszedł uciążliwy ból głowy i poddałem się kolejny raz bez walki.

— Mówiłeś, że wreszcie mnie pokonasz — zwrócił mi uwagę, gdy w konsekwentnym milczeniu ruszyłem do domu, marząc już tylko o relaksującej kąpieli.

— Później — mruknąłem niezadowolony pod nosem.

— Znam twoje „później" — westchnął Shin-chan, mnąc aluminium i rzucając je spektakularnie do kosza na śmieci. — Trwa mniej więcej tyle samo, co moje „niedługo" — dodał.

— Rozmyśliłem się — powiedziałem w końcu — od dziś będziemy razem współpracować — dodałem, jakby przestawiając go przed faktem dokonanym. — Jak podoba ci się ten pomysł?

— Nie podoba — zbuntował się niemalże od razu, nawet bez chwili zawahania, co tylko sprawiło, że nabrałem pewnych obaw.

— Ok — skomentowałem krótko. — Widzimy się jutro.

— Jutro jest rozpoczęcie roku — odparł spostrzegawczo, popisując się jak zwykle szeroką znajomością wszystkich dat.

Westchnąłem.

— Tym bardziej widzimy się jutro.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Nie wiedziałem jakie liceum wybrał, ale nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć. To był temat tabu. Wszystko było tematem tabu, nasza znajomość opierała się na grze w koszykówce i lakonicznych wymianach zdań.

Tak właśnie zaczęła się nasza popaprana znajomość.

* * *

— Spóźnię się — marudziłem i wygramoliłem się z autobusu, rozluźniając sztywny kołnierz gakuranu, który nieustannie zatrzymywał dopływ świeżego powietrza.

Rzecz jasna przesadzałem, ale dla lepszego efektu postanowiłem całą odległość od przystanku do szkoły przebyć w pełnym biegu, aby lepiej zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoją kondycją.

Dlatego przerzuciłem niedbale torbę przez ramię i, machając nieskoordynowanie dłońmi, ruszyłem ile sił w nogach do liceum Shutoku. W pierwszej chwili chciałem wybrać drogę na skróty, bo z terenem rozeznałem się po egzaminach wstępnych, ale żeby nie było tak łatwo, skręciłem w kolejną uliczkę i przy mojemu przerażeniu zahamowałem ostro, gdy usłyszałem hałas tłuczonego szkła.

— Cześć, Takao!

Z przerażeniem zarejestrowałem stojącego obok mnie Shin-chana, który pierwszy raz od siedmiu dni naszej znajomości wykrzesał z siebie aż tyle entuzjazmu na mój widok i nawet zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu.

— Cześć, Shin-chan — odpowiedziałem grzecznie i uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie.

— Jaki jest twój znak zodiaku? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a ja nie musiałem aż tak bardzo się rozglądać, aby wiedzieć co tak zaniepokoiło mojego serdecznego znajomego.

— Skorpion — odpowiedziałem po chwili namysłu, zdając sobie sprawę, że milczenie tylko jeszcze bardziej zaburzało spokój Midorimy. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

Zaciskał dłonie w pięść, a w jego oczach była wymalowana taka olbrzymia złość i niechęć, że aż miałem wrażenie, że splunie mi na twarz.

Nie splunął. Poprawił okulary swoim wyuczonym do perfekcji gestem i powiedział tylko:

— Oha-Asa nigdy się nie myli.

I zostawił mnie w stanie wymagającym szybkiej reanimacji, bo doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Shin-chan mógł mnie wyposażyć w coś innego niż w błysk wściekłości w oku.

* * *

Jako jedyni przedstawiciele naszego rocznika dostaliśmy się do głównego składu. Nawet w ramach szczerej radości starałem się skołować trochę procentów, ale sprzedawczyni nie nabrała się ani na moje sztuczne wąsy, ani na ponory wyraz twarzy.

„Pech to moje drugie imię", musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, ale może nie było aż tak źle?

— Wiedziałem, że nam się uda — zagadnąłem rozochocony w drodze powrotnej, pedałując z całych sił. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać całego milczenia, które trwało od dobrych kilku minut, a Shin-chan wcale nie ułatwiał.

— Oha-Asa nigdy się nie myli — powtórzył beznamiętnie swoją mantrę i ziewnął przeciągle, opierając się o jedną z czterech ścian rikszy, którą zafundował w ramach rekompensaty za uszczerbki na swoim zdrowiu.

— Następnym razem gramy w papier-kamień-nożyczki — zawyrokowałem, ocierając pot z czoła, gdy złapał nas popołudniowy korek.

Szczerze powiedziawszy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego Shin-chan zawsze preferował w takie trudne rozwiązania, skoro prosty i o wiele szybszy transport mieliśmy przed nosem, ale pewnie sugerował się ceną.

„Snob", pomyślałem, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

— Nie dam już rady! — jęknąłem, gdy wybrałem opcjonalnie mniej zakorkowaną drogę.

— Nie marudź — odparł Shin-chan. — Jeszcze kawałek. Pośpiesz się — podsumował cały mój wysiłek, gdy próbowałem z rozmachem przywitać ulicę główną.

Pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę nieuwagi i przyglądałem się jak mruży oczy, jak próbuje bez skutku powstrzymać kolejne oznaki zmęczenia, jak daje za wygraną i ziewa drugi raz i trzeci.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, czując dziwne ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy gdzie powinno znajdować się moje serce.

* * *

Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, czy to ja nauczyłem się rozmawiać z Shin-chanem, czy to on ze mną. A może była to tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia?

Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że przez te dwa miesiące czasu w wielkich bólach i cierpieniach nauczyliśmy się znosić siebie nawzajem.

Może dlatego jak zwykle udawał, że tak naprawdę mu nie zależy i oddalał się coraz bardziej od boiska, gdy trener zgodził się na jego kolejną i ostatnią zachciankę tego dnia. Ażeby mógł poćwiczyć indywidualne rzuty na drugiej połowie boiska.

— Shin-chan~! — rzuciłem niemalże od razu na przywitanie, gdy zlokalizowałem go po tym, jak wszedłem na boisko po wyjątkowo wyczerpującym romansie z królową nauk.

Pomachałem entuzjastycznie i dałem mu żartobliwego kuksańca w bok, gdy nie odwdzięczył się nawet spojrzeniem.

— Spóźniłeś się — odparł chłodno, trafiając po chwili perfekcyjnie do kosza.

— Nie bądź taki oschły — mruknąłem. — Co powiesz na karaoke po treningu? — zagadnąłem i stałem tam jeszcze chwilę póki nie zrugał mnie trener i nie kazał zabrać piłki.

Czekałem niestrudzenie na to, co powie, wiedząc, że kompilacja takich propozycji przeciąga się w jego wykonaniu w nieskończoność. Nauczyłem się cierpliwości. Prawie.

— Nie mam ochoty — odpowiedział.

— To tak nie działa, Shin-chan — jęknąłem niepocieszony, gdy odmówił i pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Był bardziej aspołeczny niż sądziłem. Mimo że chodziliśmy do tej samej klasy, miałem wrażenie, że nigdy nie zamienił z nikim słówka nawet wówczas, gdy zdobył zaszczytny tytuł przewodniczącego.

— Oha-Asa kazała rakom wystrzegać się śpiewu w dzisiejszym dniu — powiedział dobitnie, jakby to przesądziło o całej sprawie.

Nie rozumiałem jego ślepej wiary w horoskop, tak bardzo tego nie pojmowałem, że czasem miałem ochoty zdzielić go w łeb czymś twardym i na tyle mocno, aby otrząsnął się ze swojego ograniczonego świata.

— W takim razie jutro — drążyłem temat, aby nie dać mu żadnej szansy na ucieczkę.

— Jutro gramy przeciwko Seirin — wytłumaczył tonem matki, która właśnie tłumaczyła dziecku, co powinien, a czego nie powinien robić.

„Dlaczego nawet taki szary człowiek jak Kuroko wymaga więcej twojej uwagi niż wesoły ja?", warknąłem w myślach, ale pokręciłem tylko przytakująco głową i oddaliłem się od niego, aby zapomnieć.

_Nigdy nie mówisz „tak" albo „nie", zawsze dobierasz słowa w taki sposób, abym został, dlatego odnoszę wrażenie, że chcesz w swoim życiu kogoś takiego jak ja. Nie uciekniesz._

Nie potrafiłem w żaden sposób przeanalizować jego zachowania.

Przekazłowałem przez całą długość sali i trafiłem.

Koszykówka była moją jedyną znieczulicą, deską ratunku.

* * *

— Przegraliśmy — oświadczył, wycierając twarz w ręcznik. Powiedział to tak dobitnie, że aż się we mnie zagotowało.

„Nie mów tego tak łatwo", pomyślałem, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że nie zrobił tego bezcelowo. Wszystko, co robił miało jakiś sens, którego pojmowałem z nawet kilku dniowym opóźnieniem.

— Zauważyłem — odparłem grobowym tonem, jakby zabili mi psa i kota, pozbawionym entuzjazmu, którego raczyłem wszystkich na lewo i prawo. Nie potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić, może dlatego nie spojrzałem na niego ani razu, gdy weszliśmy do szatni.

— Przegraliśmy — dodał jeszcze raz, zaciskając dłoń na swoim szczęśliwym przedmiocie.

— Nie przeżywaj — mruknąłem, tylko dlaczego miałem jakieś niejasne poczucie obowiązku, że to wszystko moja wina? Może gdyby mógł powstrzymać chorą obsesję Shin-chana, byłbym…?

— Takao… — wypowiedział moje imię, ale po chwili się zawahał. Pierwszy raz od kilku chwil byłem zmuszony na niego spojrzeć. — Nie molestuj tej butelki tak obsesyjnie — mruknął tylko z lekką pogardą i teraz dopiero zauważyłem, że ściskałem ją tak mocno, że mogła za chwilę „eksplodować" mi w rękach.

— Pamiętasz wtedy… znaczy dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy? — zapytałem, przygryzając wargę. Zaplątałem się trochę w zeznaniach, ale próbowałem zmienić temat.

Tak jak wtedy, nie czułem się nigdy.

— Owszem — przytaknął, trochę zdziwiony.

— Dlaczego wyciągnąłeś do mnie rękę i oprowadziłeś po okolicy? — zapytałem, jakby od niechcenia, przerzucając ręcznik przez barki. W międzyczasie złapał powietrze do ust, tak bezszelestnie, aby nie mógł tego zauważyć.

— Byłeś nowy i pomyślałem, że się zgubisz — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie, na pewno byś się zgubił — zapewnił.

— Nie myśl za dużo — mruknąłem złośliwie na rozładownie napięcia.

— Przegraliśmy — dorzucił swoje trzy grosze, molestując mnie spojrzeniem, zmuszając, abym odwdzięczył się tym samym.

„Nie wałkuj tego tematu, proszę", zaskamlałem w myślach.

— Wiem — przytaknąłem dobitnie i spojrzałem. Przez chwilę żałowałem. Patrzył na mnie z taką presją, że w pierwszej chwili chciałem się zapaść pod ziemię, ale dzielnie to znosiłem.

Zaakceptowałem jego wyzwanie na spojrzenia.

— Zrobiliśmy to….

„przez ciebie", miał to wymalowane na twarzy, na ustach, oczy mówiły za niego.

A ja nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Uderzyłem go i naprawdę mi ulżyło, do tego stopnia, że zacisnąłem mocno powieki, aby nie pokazać mu swoich łez.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłem mu się sprzeciwić, akceptowałem każde jego kłamstwo, każdą zachciankę. Mimo że już dawno przekroczył wszystkie limity.

— Widzimy się jutro — rzuciłem dumny, że głos mi nie zadrżał, chociaż jego ton był tak markotny, że miałem ochotę turlać się z frustracji po parkiecie.

„Dlaczego jestem twoim cholernym planem b?"

Byłem chyba zbyt otwarty na rzeczywistość i świat, aby przyswoić sobie pokrętny tok myślenia Midorimy, który był prawie tak samo skomplikowany jak droga do jego domu.

Ale czerpałem chorą satysfakcję, gdy zostawiłem go sam na sam z tak dużym kacem moralnym.

* * *

Tęskniłem, tak cholernie tęskniłem, że miałem chociaż nadzieję, że pokaże się na meczu Touou kontra Seirin. Napisał tylko wymowne „nie chce mi się" i naprawdę miałem ochotę złożyć mu niespodziewaną wizytę, ale w porę się powstrzymałem, stwierdzając, że to byłby już jawny przejaw depresji i szaleństwa. Nie byłem aż tak zdesperowany.

Po pierwszej połowie nie wytrzymałem napięcia i, ażeby ulżyć swoimi cierpieniom, złożyłem wizytę ubikacji.

Przyglądałem się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i próbowałem wykrzesać z siebie trochę więcej entuzjazmu, który nie był tylko maską pozorów, ukształtowaną na cześć swojego poczucia humoru.

Prychnąłem pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot. Nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć dokładnie kontur jego twarzy, mimo że widzieliśmy się trzy dni temu. Ostre rysy twarzy, mały nos, usta wykrzywione w grymasie i zielone oczy, prześwietlające wszystko jak rentgen.

Wiedziałem, że były idealne.

Przyłapałem się na tym, że wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i znalazłem numer „snoba" w kontaktach.

Patrzyłem na bezczelne „Shin-chan" przez więcej niż zamierzałem i aż zmniejszyłem zakres swojego widzenia.

„Kochasz sposób w jaki za tobą tęsknię, draniu", warknąłem i kierując się jakimś dziwnym instynktem, że tego właśnie Midorima od mnie oczekiwał, schowałem z powrotem telefon do kieszeni.

Przeczesałem szybko włosy i uśmiechnąłem się.

Poczekam jeszcze trochę dużej, aby zwiększyć efektywność tego dramatu.

* * *

— Pośpiesz się — zrzędził od samego rana jak baba, która została dopiero co okresu, gdy znów przegrałem w kamień-papier-nożyczki i musiałem naciskać na pedała jak szaleniec.

— Nikt nie liczy się z moimi uczuciami — narzekałem pogodnie, chcąc strzelić spektakularnego focha, ale powstrzymałem tę chęć na inny dzień.

— Tutaj nikogo nie interesują twoje uczucia, tylko dwugodzinne opóźnienie — burknął niepocieszony Shin-chan, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową.

— Nie jestem shinkansenem — odpowiedziałem i skręciłem w przeciwną stronę nie powinienem.

— To w drugą stronę — oburzył się i nawet pokusił się o najbardziej energiczną reakcję, jaką zaobserwowałem u niego przez ostatnie tygodnie, przestał wyciągać twarz do słońca, kierując na mnie całą swoją uwagę.

— Ha, teraz sam sobie popedełuj — oświadczyłem z triumfem, zatrzymując rikszę, która zawsze robiła tyle sensacji, że aż głowa mała. Zeskoczyłem ze siodełka.

— Hm… — mruknął niezadowolony, a na jego czole pojawiła się niebezpieczna zmarszczka. — Do zobaczenia. Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy do końca dni — odparł i zgromił mnie spojrzeniem.

Gdyby były inne okoliczności, pewnie zawahałbym się, odpuściłbym i znów owinąłby sobie mnie wokół palca, ale zachowałem bojową postawę i nawet przytupnąłem, aby zaakcentować swój upór.

— Pa — odpowiedziałem i pomachałem mu energicznie, gdy był zmuszony pokierować swój „nowoczesny" pojazd. Złożyłem sobie mocne postanowienie, że złożę mu dzisiaj nieoczekiwaną wizytę i przyniosę tyle słodyczy, ile uda mi się unieść.

Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu ich nie lubił. Uraz z przeszłości? Nie był zbyt gadatliwy, a ja nie nakręcałem rozmowy.

Patrzyłem jak rusza, jak prycha pod nosem, aż koniec końców się zatrzymuje.

— Takao?

— Tak?

— Podoba mi się taka współpraca — oświadczył w końcu i nakazał jednym spojrzeniem, abym wsiadał i się nie wygłupiał.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

„Beze mnie nie możesz nawet samodzielnie oddychać", uniosłem kciuki do góry, aż w końcu usiadłem na zagrzanym przez jego tyłek miejscu.

Jeśli właśnie w taki sposób chciał zadeklarować swoje uczucia, nie miałem zamiaru prosić o więcej.

* * *

_Domyślam się, że lubisz, gdy cię błagam… _

Dokończyłem.

— Co robisz? — zaciekawił się Shin-chan, zerkając mi przez ramię.

— Nic! — podskoczyłem jak oparzony i instynktownie zmiąłem kartkę. Poczułem jak poczerwieniły mi uszy, ale łudziłem się, że nie zauważy.

— Oha-Asa mówiła, że dziś skorpiony wyznają swoje uczucia rakom — odparł wymownie i oddalił się do swoich obowiązków.

„Jestem twoim planem b", westchnąłem w myślach i, aby wyładować swoje negatywne emocje, próbowałem uderzyć go kulką w sam czubek głowy.

Spudłowałem i pogrążyłem się w egzystencjalnej rozpaczy.

Zauważył. Jestem skończony.

* * *

— Shin-chan~! — lamentowałem od paru minut nad jego uchem, gdy on przewrócił się na drugi bok i mruknął coś pod nosem. — Shin-chan~! — nie rezygnowałem, zrywając z niego kołdrę.

— Dzień dobry — burknął niezadowolony i jak zawsze patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, że gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić, pewnie od dziesięciu sekund leżałbym trupem.

— Dlaczego zawsze witasz mnie z taką niechęcią? — zapytałem zdegustowany i westchnąłem głęboko. Sam do końca nie wiedziałem, czy chcę, aby udzielił mi odpowiedzi.

— Budzę się pałając niechęcią do świata, a że pierwszym widokiem jakim widzę to ty, to już nie moja wina — odparł, siadając na łóżku.

Uśmiechnąłem się, on zgarnął mnie do siebie, poczochrał mój bałagan na głowie i skradł pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia.

Byliśmy ze sobą od dwóch miesięcy, a moje serce za każdym razem pracowało szybciej, gdy czułem jego chłodny oddech na karku.

— Wiesz, że dzisiaj mamy półfinał z Rakuzen — podsunąłem, gdy zaczął molestować swoimi ustami moje plecy.

— Która godzina?

Przestał niemalże od razu.

— 10:00.

— Czemu nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej, Takao? — zapytał i zerwał się z łóżka jak szaleniec, aby pozbierać szybko swoje porozrzucane rzeczy.

Zaśmiałem się, oglądając z satysfakcją jak szamota się po pokoju. I zastanawiałem się, która perspektywa go bardziej przerażała. Fakt, że jego rodzice mogą odkryć, że dziewczyna ich ukochanego syna ma męskie narządy rozrodcze, czy, że pierwszy raz w swojej karierze przykładnego do bólu ucznia spóźnił się na trening.

— Żartowałem. Jest 7:00.

— Takao!

Jego krzyk miał z pewnością moc przebudzenia zmarłych.

— Postawię ci dziś twój szczęśliwy przedmiot, ale nie krzycz — zacząłem licytacje, gdy czmychnąłem do łazienki i się w niej zabarykadowałem, coby nie paść ofiarą jego „przemocy".

— Otwórz — zażądał.

Usłyszałem łomot. Pewnie biedactwo znów będzie uderzało pięścią drzwi, aż nie będzie mieć zakrwawionych palców.

— Też cię kocham — sprzeciwiłem się kolejny raz, wiedząc, że w przyszłości będzie mnie to wiele kosztować.

— Otwórz.

Wpakowałem się pod prysznic.

— Nie.

— Wygrałeś…

Rozkręciłem wodę i nie dosłyszałem kolejnych słów, albo przynajmniej chciałem, aby on myślał, że nie słyszałem.

— …kocham cię.

— Mówiłeś coś? — drażniłem się z nim.

Jestem planem b, ale lubiłem być jego miłym dodatkiem do życia.

Byłem niesamowicie dowartościowany.


End file.
